The Fascinating Snow
by Ngo oi ney
Summary: A simple white snowflake, it is so gentle and innocent. Sakura and Syaoran share their love for the snow on one white afternoon. It really is truly fascinating.


_**Author's Note:** Hi! This is just a nice short one-shot. I'm trying to empty my mind of ideas that I don't think I can use in my other fic. It is kinda based on a real experience, but I changed it to express the views that Sakura and Syaoran may have. (I, unfortunately, don't own these characters! ) I hope that it's not entirely out of their nature. Have fun reading!_

* * *

**The Fascinating Snow**

* * *

It was a cold day. Winter had come and with it, so had the snow. I love the snow. It is so soft and gentle. The beautiful flakes fall down and form such a smooth, perfect layer. It's just lovely. I'm fascinated by it. I spent the whole day staring outside of the classroom windows, watching it come down.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>

She was sitting there in front of me. Once again, I noticed that she wasn't paying any attention to the lesson. This always happens every time the snow comes. Sakura loves it. I love it too, though not as much as I love her. The snow just seems so innocent like her, so pretty like her. It is fascinating.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>

School had ended. Finally I could go outside and into the whiteness. I was about to walk out when I heard Syaoran call me. He asked me to wait a few minutes so that he could walk home with me. Of course, I waited for him. I always would wait for him, no matter what. I enjoy his company.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>

I was so glad that she waited for me. The time that I spend with her is always precious to me. So, we started our walk home. The snow had yet to cease falling. We talked, we laughed, and we were both happy, together. Maybe today, maybe I could tell Sakura my secret. The atmosphere was just right for it.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>

I danced happily in the snow and it waltzed around me. Syaoran laughed at me and I laughed too. We were passing Penguin Park when I made him stop. I wanted to make a snowman. It had been quite a while since I last made one. It'd be fun, especially with his help.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>

A snowman? I've never made one before. I've never had the time. She was pleading me to help her make giant snowballs. I couldn't refuse her. We both started to make them. It was hard to make them round, but I have to admit it was a lot of fun. Sakura's looked like a large, bumpy egg. I told her so. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. She looked furiously at me. The next thing I knew, I got hit in the face with a snowball!

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>

His snowball didn't look any better than mine! He deserved to be hit. But that was a dumb thing for me to have done. Initiating a snowball fight with Syaoran Li? I was going to get killed! I got up and ran, but he was chasing me!

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>

I threw as many snowballs as I could at her and she threw almost as many back at me. Our aim was horrible. It must have been quite a funny sight, snow flying everywhere and us screaming at each other. After minutes of a vigorous fight, Sakura put her hands up and said that she was too tired to continue.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>

He fell for it! I threw another ball right at his face again. Oh, it was perfect, but it also got him a bit mad at me. Once again, he started to chase me. He was too fast for me. I really was tired by now. I just fell down on the snow and lied there. That was too much fun.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>

Sakura wasn't going to trick me this time. I threw one at her while she was down. She screamed at me. I told her it was only fair. I sat down next to her. We were both covered in snow. Sakura. She looked so happy and peaceful. Maybe I should tell her now. Maybe.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>

I turned to look at him. Syaoran was so still. I wondered what he was thinking about. He thinks too much sometimes. I moved my gaze back to the sky. The falling snow really was beautiful. It really was fascinating, just like him. One day, I'll understand him. Someday.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>

No. I don't want to ruin this day for her. It was perfect. I think I'll save my feelings for another time. For now, I just treasure this memory with her. I moved my gaze back to the sky. The falling snow really was beautiful. It really was fascinating, just like her. One day, I'll tell her. Someday.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>

And there they sat in the soft, glowing snow. The two were content with just being in the other's company and gazing at the flurried skies. It really was fascinating.

* * *

_Hmm, not my best writing but I still find it kinda cute. Tell me what you think please! I would love to hear from readers._

_To those who actually liked my intro to "Unseen Innocence",and want to read some more of it, don't worry. I haven't abandoned it! I'm writing very diligently to try to have a nice big update for you. :) _


End file.
